Desire for Harmony!
Desire for Harmony! is the twelfth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary At Hamaguri Academy, Karasugawa gives her special lesson to one of her students until the students asks to be used by Karasugawa. While Karasugawa seemed up for it at first she backed off and told the student to leave as Karasugawa was recalling Honey and Miki and stared at he scars Miki left on her right hand from their fight. Karasugawa had lost interest in other girls since then and seems dead set on making Honey and Miki hers. In Miki's private room, she recalls being saved by Honey a while back. She later has foreign matter in the form of a chain forcing itself out of her body and Miki painfully takes it out. Miki laments on how the matter coming out of her body is getting bigger. At Shirobara Academy, Honey invites Miki to a lottery in a market area despite Natsuko's warnings. Miki asks why Honey does this, Honey replies because they're friends which Miki does not find amusing. Karasugawa becomes the new homeroom teacher of Honey's class to Miki's surprise, but Honey does not know her having only encountered her jester form. Kararsugawa then starts a choir club and even recites Mozart's Queen of the Night aria from The Magic Flute in front of the class, enrapturing the entire class sans Miki. Everyone in the class joins the club with Karasugawa as the conductor, while she likes Honey's performance Karasugawa notices Miki is not in the group. Karasugawa asks why Miki is not in the club with Miki asking why Karasugawa is at the school. Karasugawa replies her intention to Miki which she shrugs off before walking away. Honey calls Karasugawa over as Natsuko dislocated her jaw trying to be in sync with everyone else, Karasugawa calls a thirty-minute break and has Honey take Natsuko to the infirmary. As Miki is walking, she experiences the foreign matter come out. As Karasugawa approaches, Miki hides in the girls restroom with her current state slowing her down. Karasugawa opens each door while Miki pulls out the matter in the form of a small blade. Karasugawa is about to open the door Miki is behind while Miki readies her knife until Honey pushes Karasugawa back to the auditorium for the club to sing. Miki comes back to her home recalling the day of the accident where her parents were killed when a giant foreign matter hand lands on the front side of their car. The same hand took Miki away somewhere after she saw her parents dead. Going back to the present, Miki takes out more foreign matter and declares she won't let anything else be taken from her and throws the blade at a post where many more blades have appeared since. The next day at school, Honey goes to Miki out of concern when she just disappeared. Miki then tells her to back off but when Natsuko stands up to Miki, she is pinned to wall. Karasugawa's song however causes Natsuko to unconsciously jump out of the window. Honey uses her Honey System to save Natsuko in the form of a rescuer, keeping her identity a secret. Miki confronts Karasugawa about what happened with Karasugawa revealing that during the club, she put Natsuko under a suggestion whenever she heard a certain song she would do whatever Karasugawa wanted her too. When Miki asks why, Karasugawa replies that whatever Miki does will cause the class to something Karasugawa suggested to them and it will be on Miki's head including their deaths. Karasugawa attempts to get Miki to willingly submit to her which Miki refuses. As Honey comes with Natsuko, Karasugawa tells Miki that she has until the end of school to change her mind. Karasugawa then gives Honey the job to bring Miki to the choir club. But when Miki had left early, Honey tries to find her. Honey gets to the auditorium where she is reprimanded for not bringing Miki. After pushing Honey off the stage, Karasugawa uses her song to control the club where they tickle Honey over and throw her onto the stage. As Karasugawa spits out an egg, she decides to start her pleasure course with Honey as she assumes her armored form. Honey recongizes the costume and becomes Cutie Honey. Karasugawa however controls the class to attack Honey. Miki throws a piece of blunt foreign matter at Karasugawa stopping her from singing. She assumes her Sister Miki state to fight, surprising Honey who sees it for the first time. Karasugawa runs off somewhere with Miki pursuing her. Miki fights Karasugawa in the hallway and when Honey tries to help, she ends up attacking Miki. Miki does not want Honey's interference especially when Karasugawa uses Honey to attack Miki. They are both restrained by Karasugawa but Miki uses the opportunity to make it look like she is giving into Karasugawa and then stab her in the head with one of her foreign matter knives breaking through Karasugawa's mask and putting a scratch on her face. Honey is freed from the hair ropes and joins Miki in attacking Karasugawa. Karasugawa escapes, but Honey wants to work with Miki from now on. Miki turns her down and walks away with Honey chasing after her. Karasugawa is in her office at Hamaguri and swears to get revenge on the girls. Category:The Live Episodes